


Losing The Ones You Love

by CryBabyClub



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25532434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryBabyClub/pseuds/CryBabyClub
Summary: Snape survived the war but had lost something very important.Lockhart had died.
Relationships: Gilderoy Lockhart/Severus Snape
Kudos: 18





	Losing The Ones You Love

Snape survived the war but had lost something very important.

Lockhart had died.

Whether he had been killed or was just a unfortunate casualty no one could tell him, or maybe they just wouldn't. Maybe they felt that Lockhart's death just simply unfortunate. Lockhart had only regained some of his memories, unimportant bits here and there. But that didn't mean his death was unimportant!

Snape curled his fist tightly in anger before letting out a deep sigh and relaxing it again.

He couldn't get too worked up his injuries would be affected.

So instead Snape acts unaffected by the news but inside the anger and sadness builds.

That idiot should have been safe! How did he die?! He would often think to himself.

Lockhart should have been safe. He shouldn't have even been a target.

And just when Snape feels the sorrow and rage had become unbearable he starts seeing Lockhart everywhere, little glimpses of past memories.

The time they shared at Hogwarts as kids and teenagers. They weren't always pleasant but some of those memories were precious to him.

The memories of when Lockhart showed back up into his life again as a new professor. Secret rendezvouses, kisses and intimate gestures. Lockhart had always been a bit narcissistic and full of himself but he could also be kind and caring to the people he cared for the most.

Snape had often wondered why Lockhart had latched on to him.

Even when Lockhart lost his memory Snape would still visit him often. The first time Snape had visited Lockhart the other man's face lit up like it was Christmas. But when Snape asked him if he knew who he was Lockhart shook his head and said he had no idea who Snape was but that he had a feeling that had something special.

Snape would visit Lockhart has much as he could until it became to dangerous to do so. Even then he would think quite often of the other man. If Lockhart was sad that Snape stopped visiting, he'd have to make it up to him some how.

And then Lockhart was dead. No longer could Snape make up for lost time, it was lost completely.

First Lily and now Gilderoy. What was the point of living now? He just keeps losing the ones he loves.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @snape-thot


End file.
